Tales of a Legend Reborn
by teamkickass
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a young, enthusiastic ninja who dreams of becoming Hokage, the number one, the best. Sasuke Uchiha is a mysterious, calm and almost cold raven-haired ninja who keeps to himself. Sakura Haruno is a bright-eyed, caring ninja who made it her goal to win Sasuke's Heart. But, they are also destined to have a date with a long forgotten past, and 'hunted' by an old enem
1. Chapter 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki

He came back here to this place, he had follow the two pidgins, one with red markings the other with purple. They led him to the shore where two stones laid and the fallen moon. The stones where colored, One red and one a dark blue and he understood what the birds meant.

He picked up the two stones, and nodded to the pidgins,

"Rose, Father."

The red stone shone in recognition of the man, it was warm for that moment.

The man turned around and started to leave.

" I know." he said to the birds which in return flapped there wings and flew off into the sky.

_I know, Rose, father.._

8,000 years later.

**Chapter 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki!**

The boy with blonde spiky hair jumped from building laughing as hard as he could. He had goggles around his forehead an orange jumpsuit of which the jacket was tied around his waist, and he wore a grayish shirt. He had a paint bucket in hand and pulled off the most unbelievable thing. High above the village were carved faces in the mountain side and the blonde boy had painted them in a disgraceful way, several shinobi were chasing him but the couldn't keep up.

"give it up!" the blonde laughed some more. "you're just mad cause you don't have the guts to do what I just did! Do ya? Losers! Wannabe's! you'll never catch me! HAHAHA!"

One of the ninja ran to the Hokage's office were he, an old man who the years have not been kind to with a smoking pipe in his mouth, was painting the scroll with the letters of a message.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!" he yelled in sure panic.

The Hokage already knew what it was but asked anyway, " don't tell me you're bothering me with some trivia and _don't _tell me it has to do with Naruto again." the old man said to the panicked ninja.

"it _is_ Naruto again! He's painted the Hokage stone faces!"

" he put graffiti all over them!" another added.

The lord Hokage just sighed and the smoke came out of his pipe following the sigh.

The boy named Naruto had hidden himself well from his captors and giggled with delight when they could not find him.

"that was to easy!" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, Naruto!" an angry voice came from behind. A tall man with a scar across his nose look down at the boy, with his hands on his hips. Naruto Jumped and looked at the man with one thought,

Busted.

"where'd you come from Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked a bit shocked that he had been found out.

"No, what are you doing here, Naruto. You're supposed to be in class" the man named Iruka said to the little blonde pointing a finger accusingly at him. Iruka lead Naruto back to his class room the blonde was pouting of course.

"you're at the end of my rope, Naruto!" Iruka was scolding Naruto in front of the whole class, and Naruto was tied up in a rope, to make sure he wouldn't run away again. " you failed the graduation exam last time _and_ the time before that! Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!" the scared face said with his arms folded in front of his chest. Naruto turned his head away from the teacher his eyes closed as if he didn't care. "Bah! Because you missed it, Naruto! EVERYONE will review the transformation jutsu!" The teacher yelled out to the class, earning a long 'aww' from the rest of them. He had them lined up the first to go up was a long pink haired girl she put her hand in a sign and said with confidence " alright Sakura here, lets do it." a poof a smoke appeared and when it cleared the girl called Sakura had transformed her self into an exact copy of the teacher.

Iruka was pleased with it, he nodded approvingly. "good" he said.

Sakura changed back she was very proud of herself and a bit cocky as she did it in front of a boy she liked " Oh, Sasuke, did you see that!" she asked hoping to get a positive replay from a raven haired boy who had black coal eyes. He pushed it off as whatever.

"next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called out as Sakura went back to her seat and the boy came up. He did just as well as Sakura, if not better, "good, good" Sasuke transformed back to himself and walked off. "next Naruto Uzumaki!"

" this is a total waste of time, Naruto." a tall boy with long black hair that was pined up said toward the blonde, with an amount a disapproval in his voice, but the tall boy seemed like he didn't want to do much anyway.

"we always pay for your mistakes" A long hairs blonde girl who's hair was almost a white, she had blue eyes and seemed like a little spoiled girl had added.

"like I care," he fumed as he walked forward he was supposed turn into Iruka, but he had other plans he smiled mischievously and made the hand sign, Iruka braced himself knowing he would try something…

But what he did was out of the question, and totally uncalled for.

He transformed into a naked woman, with smoke swirling around her, she blew a kiss toward Iruka who, like almost any man would, practically died at it, and his nose bled. Naruto transformed back laughing his butt off at his teachers reaction, and the whole class was in shock.

"got cha! That's my sexy jutsu!" he luaghed some more, before Iruka had went to scold him, more or less.

" CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOU'RE LAST WARNING!" Iruka screamed at the top of his lungs.

Later that day Iruka personally made sure Naruto had cleaned off ever inch of the Hokage faces. With Naruto mumbling under his breath of course,

" you're not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of this." Iruka said to Naruto.

" I don't care! It's not like I have anybody to go home to!" he yelled back and then went back to muttering to himself.

"Naruto" Iruka said after a while, he had a change in heart. "well, I was thinking maybe after you clean this all up, I could… treat you to some ramen over by icharaku's" he said thoughtfully. Naruto's face burst into a grin "Really? Then don't worry sensei! I'll have this cleaned up in no time!" he was very motivated by the word Ramen which was his favorite food. And sure enough Naruto had the mess cleaned up incredibly quickly. And just like Iruka promised, went out for some Ramen later that day.

The blonde was almost inhaling the food as if it were air. He giggled in-between bites and he was very happy. Iruka watched him thoughtfully,

"Naruto," he finally said.

"mm?" Naruto couldn't really talk since there was so much ramen in his mouth at the moment.

"why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean you know who the Hokage is, Right?"

"sure I do," Naruto said as he finished his bowl of ramen. "everybody knows, they were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best, undefeated Ninja champs?" he thought for a moment " and the fourth Hokage saved the village from the nine tailed fox!" he said almost in awe. And Iruka was a little stunned,

" then why?"

" because _I'm_ going to be greater than any of them! Me! Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! A ninja legend!"

Iruka's face had 'what the hell?' all over it.

"oh and by the way sensei can I ask you something?"

"you want the rest of my bowl, don't you?" he asked halfheartedly, and was surprised when Naruto shook his head no/ he put his hand together and said " I wanna try on you headband, Please!"

" oh this" he said grabbing his head band on his fore head," no way. You have to pass the graduation exam to where one of these"

"oh man, No fair!" Naruto pouted. Iruka laughed.

_A man in red armor looked at the towering frugel, the head warden of Helena prison, he grasped his sword and yelled out" why did you take Shana?" the girl behind him presumably Shana looked at the man in red armor, and held her hands together, and then looked at the head warden with fear in her eyes. She was afraid of the head warden, very afriad another man with blonde hair and silver armor over the green cloths he wore under it readied what looked like a spear. And the girl toke out a bow. The head warden laughed and laughed, and the the scene changed, Naruto looked around himself "huh? What? Where am I? What?" it was a field, more like a prairie to be exact, he walked around completely dumbfounded,_

_And everything went white and then green._

Naruto eyes shot open and sat up, " WHA-? " he looked around, shrugged and went back to sleep.

**The next day**

Iruka was going over the test, and Naruto sat there and waited, he thought nothing of his dream, well, A dream is just a dream, right? Then he heard the scarred teacher say.

" the final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Naruto mentally groaned, the cloned jutsu was his worst. When he was called up he summoned all his chakra, and thought to himself, _alright get it together!_ he tried this time, he really did.. And made a clone….

A dead one.

Naruto was embarrassed and pouted there was no way he would pass now. Iruka's eye twitched and he yelled

"you fail!"

Naruto slummed to the ground clearly depressed

"Iruka-sensei, he was off, but he did hang in there and _made _a clone, and this is his third try," a pale face light blue haired man said to Iruka filling Naruto with hope, "we could let him pass."

"Mizuki-sensei, all the other students made at least three effective replications, and Naruto only made one, and look at it.."

Naruto went back to pouting. But inside he was fuming at Iruka. "I can't pass him" Naruto growled at that last sentence.

He waited though the rest of the people, and finally the school day was over, everyone had ran up to they're families and friends… except Naruto. Who had no family who waited at the swing set with a look of clear sadness. He saw two of them give him a look of pure disgust and hatred. They were talking and he knew it was about him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying and honestly, he didn't want to know. Naruto put back on his goggles and was getting up to leave, when he heard someone from behind he looked around and saw Mizuki-sensei smiling down on him. And he offered naruto to come with him for a talk.

They sat on the top of Mizuki's home on the roof, where they could see the setting sun and feel the cool breeze on their faces

"Iruka-sensei is hard, but he's not against you." Mizuki said to Naruto.

"then why? Why only me?"

" he wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you" Mizuki replied. " he's like you, you know? No parents, no family…"

"but..this time I really wanted to pass."

Mizuki chuckled, " then I guess I have to tell you."

"huh?" Naruto looked at the sensei.

"it's a secret but I'm going to let you in on it." he smiled, Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

" you know of the scroll of sealing? If you can master on jutsu from it, you will automatically pass."

Naruto was awed, and he made a dedication to find that scroll of sealing and master just _one_ jutsu from it… it couldn't be _that _hard, could it?

Iruka laid one his bed thinking about what lord Hokage had said and he remembered how his parents died.

The died protecting the village from the nine-tails, the nine-tails that was now sealed within young Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei. Wake up!" Mizuki's voice came through the door Iruka could tell from the tone it was something serious.

"what? What is it!" he asked Mizuki when he opened the door.

"you need to come to lord Hokage's right away."

Iruka was confused and Mizuki filled in.

"its Naruto, he toke the scroll of sealing"

"NO!" Iruka panicked why would Naruto go _that_ far, it was unbelievable.

Naruto read the scroll "the first one is….multi-shadow clone.. Oh man that's my worst!" he groaned "well I guess I have to, if Mizuki-sensei was telling the truth" he started training and time after time again his clones were not coming out, not even illusions, and the more he did it the more frustrated he got with himself after several hours of hard work he was worn out, but he had managed to make several shadow clones, and they weren't illusions either. He was a bit happy with him self and then he heard footsteps from behind. Naruto out of enrgy slow looked up. "Iruka-sensei…" he chuckled "you caught me really quick, not bad, I only had time to learn one jutsu" he said scratching the back of his head. Iruka stared at Naruto noticing he had been working really hard. But why? What could this mean?

"listen sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and then you're going to let me pass! And then everything will be okay!" he said eagerly.

"huh?" Iruka wondered what the hell this boy was thinking" what made you think that?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me!"

Iruka's eyes widened "_what?" _he was clearly shocked.

"yeah, believe it! He told me were to find the scroll and this place…" his voice trailed of looking a Iruka's face.

Iruka sundenly shoved Naruto out of the way yelling "look out." Naruto stumbled dimbfounded at what was going on all he wanted to do was pass the exam, he didn't mean to cause trouble. Several kunai knife hit Iruka who shielded him self with his arms and heard Mizuki say. " so you've found our little hideaway?"

"so.. That's the way this is" Iruka looked up at Mizuki who was standing on a branch of a tree. " I should've known!"

"Naruto!" Mizuki turned his attention on to the boy, "give me the scroll. Now!"

Naruto didn't know what to do confused and scared he jut stayed put. "wait a minute, what's going on here? " he asked looking at both of them. Iruka pulled the kunai out of his leg, gasping at the pain. "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" he commanded firmly. "it contains forbidden jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger." Naruto was shocked, he had always pulled pranks and that kind of thing but he _never _in his life wanted to put the village in danger.

"Naruto. Iruka's just trying to scare because he doesn't want you to have the scroll"

Naruto didn't know what to believe anymore.

"stop lying. Mizuki." he looked to Naruto " don't let him trick you!"

Mizuki laughed " oh I'll tell you who's really lying, they've been lying to you your whole life. Since the decree twelve years ago"

"what decree?" Naruto asked a little scared to what he was saying.

"everybody knows except you, Iruka is trying to hide it even now, he'd do anything to shut me up." he smirked.

"what… are you talking about?" the boy asked his eyes wide.

"the decree is that the nine-tailed fox is inside _you!" _Naruto let out a gasp.

" the fox demon that killed Iruka's parent and destroyed our village has taken over your body!" Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Half of Mizuki said after that had barely reached him.

He was the nine tails

that's what Mizuki said, and he wasn't lying not by the way Iruka was reacting, that's why everyone avoided him, that's why he had no family or friends, It explained everything. No..

"no no no no no! he repeated to himself over and over, his chakra build up around him

"Naruto!" Iruka said mostly to himself

"Everyone hates you, even your beloved sensei!" Mizuki continued torturing Naruto with his words then he unstraped the large shurriken on his back and yelled, "Die! Naruto!" he threw it at him Naruto tried to crawl away and then heard Iruka yell out!

"Get down!" Naruto dropped with his hand above his head. When the blow didn't come to him he looked up and saw that Iruka had taken it for him.

"why?" was all he could muster

"because we are the same! When I lost my parents no seemed to care, they didn't even look at me. My grades dropped I became a class clown. I just wanted them to see me! And to know my name, my school work wasn't enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto." tears streamed down Iruka's face. "you fell lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there more. But I let you down, I'm sorry, Naruto. No one should suffer like that, no one should have to feel like that."

Naruto stared at his sensei with a shocked face and then heard Mizuki's voice

" HA! Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you, he was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his parents! And the fox is now inside you! But he'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Naruto looked at Mizuki with a saddend expression and did the only thing he knew to do at that moment.

He ran away from them he got on all fours and ran, even though Iruka called out for him to come back Naruto ignored them both.

Lord Hokage was watching the whole thing from his glass ball.

"this is bad, Mizuki has a big mouth, he made Naruto feel so bad, worse than his ever felt, it may unleash the power within him! If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll the seal could be broken and the beast would be let out. If that happens.. I fear for us all.." the old man looked down at his lap, thinking.

Iruka had caught up to Naruto

"Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll he's coming!" Naruto did the most unexpected thing he jumped up and hit Iruka hard in the stomach, to see a poof of smoke which revealed Mizuki.

"how did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Then Naruto transformed revealing himself to actually be Iruka himself " because _I'm _Iruka!" he replied.

"You're a fool" Mizuki said standing up. " why do you protect that freak? He's the one that killed you're family!"

"don't care what you say, you're not getting that scroll."

"as if you could stop me, don't you get it? Naruto is just like me,"

"how that?" Iruka implied, in his eyes Naruto was nothing like Mizuki, nothing.

" he wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance, that's how beasts are." Mizuki put out his arms as if that was obvious. "he'll pour all his rage into the scroll and take revenge on the village"

"you're right" Iruka admitted.

Naruto who had been listening to the whole conversation let out a small gasp

"so its true," Naruto whispered to himself, his grip on the scroll tightened. " Iruka-sensei _does _hate me, he thinks I'm some kind of monster, some kind of freak!" then he heard Iruka speak again

" that is how beasts are, but Naruto isn't like that. Naruto is nothing like that, he is a one of a kind, he works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes but, his suffering only makes him stronger. that's what separates him from being a monster, he is nothing like the nine-tails he is Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves!" Iruka stated firmly, and by the end of that Naruto had started crying. He felt sorry that he had ever doubted Iruka-sensei.

Mizuki had enough, he took the other large shuuriken and readied it at Iruka. And yelled "you're finished!" his blow was interupped by Naruto who head kicked Mizuki and the shuuriken went flying of in the other direction. He got up with one hand on the scroll and glared at Mizuki, " If you lay one hand on my sensei. I'll kill you!" he growled.

"such big words, I can destroy you with a single move!" but Naruto had already put his hand in a sign and replied

"Take your best shot fool, I'll give it back to you 1,000 fold!" Naruto was clearly pissed

"lets see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled at him

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled out.

Iruka was astonished, Naruto had mad over 100 shadows clone, and not just illusions either, they were the real thing. That was a jutsu most elite Ninja had trouble with. The clones teased and shouted at Mizuki, and Mizuki didn't know what to do, he couldn't tell them apart at all, and he let out a scream of fear, he had lost all of his confidence at the mere sight of all the clones and well Naruto knocked Mizuki around until he had passed out from the beating.

After all that naruto chuckled and said that he thought he had overdone it, but Iruka had never been prouder of the blonde dork and he looked at Naruto and told him to come to him,and to take his goggles off he took of his own head band and tied it around Naruto forehead, and smiled at the boy, as morning came. Naruto was shocked but happy.

**And now I am out of time guys see ya later! **


	2. Chapter 2 My Name is Konohamaru!

**Okay back and ready for some more episodes, are you? Anyway, I am answering some questions before they get asked**

**Will wingleys be mentioned? Oh yes. Very so.**

**What about Virages? Mmm maybe I haven't really thought on that.**

**When will Dragoon spirits be seen? Around the Haku and Zabuza thingy… yeah a little ways off but well worth it. **

**And I am not answering anything about who will become what but I can say this, Naruto Sasuke and Sakura will all become Dragoons. Anyway, I have forgotten to mention that there will be Ocs later in the book, but that's later. and more than the 4 posted at the beginning, a lot more. **

**Anyway I've done bored you all to tears, haven't I? on with the story!**

Ch. 2 my name is Konohamaru!

Naruto was getting his picture taken, as he became a fully fledged Ninja now, and he, being who he is, had to over do it.

" are you sure you want you picture taken like this?" the camera man asked with a puzzled face, as for why anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to look like that in their picture.

But it was Naruto what could you do?

The blonde nodded eagerly "yeah, yeah, Just take it already!"

"alright but don't blame me later" the man said getting under the flap over the camera.

FLASH!

The blonde boy had painted his face pale white with red markings all over himself he made a grimacing face as if he would scare others off.

Naruto took the picture back to the Hokage's Office and showed Lord Hokage who stared at him and he let out a small laugh." at first I couldn't figure out how to do it, It took me like three hours to come up with that pose but finaly I got it" he gave a thumbs up. "its like an art project on my face, only cooler"

"take it again," the Hokage said

"huh? No way!" the blonde whined

"we can't accept this photo" the old man replied.

"well I'm not taking it again!" the boy yelled at the old man after meeting the gaze of the Hokage he growled and yelled "Transform!" He transformed into the naked lady again and infuriated the old man, (who actually fell down, chair and all.)

He sat up wiping his bleeding nose "that's the sexy jutsu you say? Very tricky, too tricky. Don't do it again!" he added the last part rather firmly to Naruto who had changed back to himself. "and where is your head band? You're supposed be wearing it." the Lord Hokage added.

"oh, I'm not putting it on till the orientation, Don't wanna mess it up" he said holding the goggles on his forehead where the head band should've been.

"so you want your headband to look nice, but your picture to look like a clown. That picture will be used in ninja missions and is the key to your future. Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is!" the Hokage said.

"well, fine!" Naruto gave up, " how am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?" just then the door opened, no knock no nothing and a small boy with short brown hair and a overlarge scarf ran in holding a shuuriken.

"old man! I challenge you!" he yelled running toward to Hokage. "I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!" just then right after he made his little speech tripped over the incredibly long scarf.

And another man who had sunglasses with a head band tied around his head. Stuttered over his own words. "are.. Are you okay honorable grandson?and by the way there is nothing really to trip on, its really flat." the man said to the 'honorable grandson' who , to Naruto, seemed like a spoiled, overeager brat. The kid got up and accused Naruto of tripping him and Naruto protested, they had their little agreement and the man with sunglasses had saw Naruto as a trouble maker and the nine-tailed fox that had been sealed inside of Naruto twelve years ago. when Naruto was about to get physical with this fight the man stepped in " hey! Get you hands off of the honorable grandson of the third Hokage!"

Naruto stopped for a moment he still had the boy in his hands,

"ha! I thought you were going to hit me! Are you scared because the third is my grandfather?"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRAND_MOTHER_!" Naruto yelled in the boys face, and then hit him yelling 'Believe it'

The boy was shocked and thought in his head how this guy was different from the rest. The man who kept referring to the shrimp as honorable grandson was now gasping and stuttering at what Naruto just did. The Hokage could tell that this was going to be a long day. Naruto left the building only to be followed by the kid.

Seriously, rocks are not squared at the corners, even the blonde dope knew that. At first he tried to ignore him, hoping he would go away, Naruto was not in the mood to be messed with. Until he had enough " alright I know your following me so give it up!"

The boy went up to the blonde and had made the decision that he would be the apprentice of Naruto and made sure he added that Naruto had to show him how to do sexy jutsu.

Naruto was like what the hell, and was about to turn the kid down.

"please boss?"

Oh Naruto liked that. Being called boss by anyone, even this kid, meant a whole lot to him.

"boss?"

"yeah you're the boss! Boss, boss, boss, boss!" the kid realized Naruto had liked being called ' boss' and Naruto accepted the kid.

"listen you wanna be a master ninja?" he said as they walked down the street " you gotta learn to control you catrha"

"catrha? Uhh boss I think you're talking about chakra"

Whatever us cool guys say catrha!" Naruto pouted he was trying to explain what chakra was but the kid already knew.

"listen you can blab all you want about knowing that jutsu but it all really comes down to one thing. Hard work and guts, and I'm going to throw some real hard challenges at you, are ya ready?"

"I'm Ready, Boss!"

" then show me a transformation"

The kid looked at him inquiringly and naruto continued "show me what you can do"

"alright but.. What do I transform into?" the kid asked.

"uhh well…" Naruto looked around a little bit "there transform into her!" he pionted at a rather pretty girl.

"alright no problem!" he transformed.

There was a problem…. A very big problem, this kid had a long way to go. Not only did he seem 3 time a large as her, he made the face squished.

Oh this was going to be a bad day.

Naruto earned a smack on the head from the lady the kid made an attempt to turn into, and the lady kindly addressed the kid as honorable grandson like the other man did, and left. Their next 'mission' was to 'research on female beauty'

( **BAKA! Pervs! ) **they looked at pictures of bikinied women, but the man who ran the shop had woken up and smacked Naruto on the head,

The then went into a female hot spring with transformed themselves into females.. Unfortunately the kid made it obvious they were not female and Naruto got beat some more.

Naruto had asked himself aloud "why do they only beat on me?"

"sorry" the kid said "its because I'm the grandson of the Hokage." he said rather upset about it.

"hey don't worry about it I prepared you so you can now do the sexy jutsu" he gave a thumbs up and added, " believe it you just need to practice. Now the trick is to get all the curves in the right places, are you ready?"

"I'm ready boss! Transform!"

Imagine a large image of the kid with 4 time larger and taller body in a bikini at least it was a girl though. Though it wasn't a very pretty one.

"no, no! you gotta make her skinnier!" Naruto groaned aloud.

"right boss! How s that!"

" no, no. curvier!"

"Curvier, Curvier!"

After several minutes about thirty or so, Naruto and the kid stopped for a drink and a bite to eat. The kid showed Naruto were a vending Machine was, and they both bought soda's and sat down to rest.

"So, what's up with this obsession with your grandfather"

The kid looked at Naruto with a softened look on his face, then down at his lap " My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after this village so it should be easy to remember, but no one calls me by that name, that's because they don't see _me_, all they see is the honorable grandson of the third Hokage no one knows who _I_ am, I can't stand it anymore its like I'm invisible and I hate that, that's why I've gotta become the Hokage now! So people know who I am!" the kids fist began shaking.

After a moments thought Naruto replied

"get real do you think they'll accept a squirt like you? A kid can't just turn into a Hokage after a day or two." Naruto said.

Konohamaru Jumped up and confronted him "What?"

"its not that simple, you can't keep saying Hokage, Hokage. You know what you really have to do?"

"what? What is it?" Konohamaru said angrily with his fist raised as if to punch the blonde sitting down before him.. Naruto started to smile, "you're gonna have to defeat me in battle!" he said toward the kid who was really think about this. But he had a dream, and Naruto wasn't going to stop him! No one would!

The Hokage stared at the great stone faces and heard Iruka's voice "lord Hokage!" he jumped down "I've been looking for you."

"for what purpose?" the Hokage asked the sensei.

"its about Naruto,did he resubmit his ID Photo? I tried to talk to him but he beamed at me because he became a genin, he believes that people will stop looking down on him now." Iruka said he was actually smiling at the thought of the blonde ninja. The Hokage seemed to be thinking about something and finally replied " I fear his dream may not come true, people don't change that easily" he said with a sigh and a note of sadness in his voice. "The Nine-tailed fox is sealed inside of him, not many people know that of course only the people who fought the beast twelve years ago know the truth, I decreed no one could speak of this, not even those who's whispered about it. So that the children of today know nothing about Naruto's connection with the monster that ravaged our village and nearly destroyed us all, as long as the children don't realize this Naruto has some hope of being accepted, that was the wish of the fourth Hokage, who died protecting our village… his last wish was that Naruto would be regarded as a hero."

"A hero?" Iruka Implied.

" he defeated the fox by sealing it within a newborn baby who umbilical cord had just been cut, by sealing it within the baby, Naruto, and that's why he is a hero. However many people don't realize this and believe that the fox could take over Naruto's body or even worse, see Naruto as the nine-tails itself. And their children feel their hate and fear and turn away from him as well. Do you know what the ancients said about that Iruka?"

Iruka answer no.

"they said that when you turn someone away and reject them, when you look at them, their eyes become as cold as an icestorm in the deepest winter."

Iruka was a bit shocked at those words.

(**which by the way, are in fact very, very true. Have you ever seen someone who looked as if they hated everybody? Half the time that's why. I know I've been there done that. Its over now though.)**

Naruto and Konohamaru were still talking when an angry and tired voice came behind them.

"I've Found You"

Both Naruto and Konohamaru looked around and saw the man with dark sunglasses who was, presumably, Konohamaru's Sensei who gave Naruto a cold stare.

Those eyes! They all look at me like that! Why? Why do they look at me that way? Were Naruto's thoughts at the moment and he scowled at the man.

"so. Honorable grandson, its time to go home." he said flatly to Konohamaru

The kid refused and made a point that he was going to stay with Naruto and learn from him.

" a Hokage is more than just a fighter, he must know virtue, honor and he knows more than a thousand jutsu. You don't even know one" the man stated.

" Oh yeah! Transform!" the man stopped in shock, did the kid really learn a jutsu?

Well, yes, if sexy jutsu counts for anything. And that is exactly what Konohamaru did. And he made the mans jaw drop down to the floor. As you could have expected from really any man. He started screaming and yelling and Konohamaru and Naruto made faces at him. The man started pulling on the kids scarf trying to make him move, but Konohamaru, just like Naruto, was incredibly persistent, Naruto thought for a moment and knew exactly what to do.

Shadow clones + sexy jutsu -

The mans utter fail. He began gasping and his nose bled and well.. I'm sure you get the rest, And the worst part is, the lord Hokage was watching the whole thing from his crystal ball. He laid his head and his hands and honest to goodness _never _wanted to see the jutsu again, in his _life_.

Naruto transform back smiling and had announced that the name of that jutsu was ' harriem jutsu' and Konohamaru felt way out done by his boss he was a bit astonished and a bit jealous of Naruto. Later that day Konohamaru had declared himself Naruto's rival, and one day they would fight for the title of Hokage and then said there good byes, Konohamaru gave a salute and Naruto just threw his hand behind his back.

But what made Konohamaru more grateful than anything, was that Naruto had called him by his name, not honorable grandson like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke & Sakura friend or foe?

**Okay, I Haven't really mentioned this but I would like reviews from someone anyone. I don't care if it is criticism as long as you do it in a polite manner, meaning, you can't just leave one sentence on that I did bad. You need to tell me what I did wrong so I can learn from it in future reference for my main stories. Which are my self inserts the 13 chosen series respectfully. And this and counterparts are my practice. So there that's all I have to say today. **

**Thank you**

**Chapter 3 Sasuke and Sakura; friends or foes?**

Naruto had barely made it out of the bed yawning and having a bad morning, but today was a special day, and he had to get up. His eyes were still half closed as he sleepily walked into the kitchen he sat down, still half asleep and made him a small bowl of Ramen with a cup of milk but he ended up drinking most of the container. Oh well, it not's like any one would mind, it was _his_ milk jug after all. After he finished his breakfast he got up and started to get dressed. He put that same orange jumpsuit on and had put his goggles on his forehead, but then he re-noticed his head band, he picked it up and smiled, and took the goggles off and laid those old things on the table. He tied the new head band around his forehead with the small metal platform that had the leaf symbol on it shined he was extremely happy with himself perhaps over happy, but that was Naruto, he was almost always over happy he started to make his way down the street and saw the horrible disguise of a kid he had met yesterday, who, mind you, was not very good at disguises. Naruto Ignored the kid until Konohamaru had decided to ' sneak attack' the blonde. It didn't work because the kid had tripped over himself again.

Naruto stared at the kid and asked " what do you think you're doing? Konohamaru?" the blonde was a bit confused

"That was a slick move, boss." Konohamaru said getting up " that's way a respect you as a rival." he said in a pained voice standing fully up now and facing Naruto. Naruto who was still dumbfounded added

" but I didn't do anything…"

"Alright now fight me fair and square." Konahamaru placed his hands in a hand sign ready to 'challenge' Naruto at the only jutsu he had taught Konohamaru. Naruto shook his head

"Sorry, I've got an orientation." the blonde said scratching the back of his head.

"Orientation?" the kid asked his boss with a disappointed and confused face.

"that's right, as of today. Ima ninja, believe it." Naruto smiled and pointed to his headband, Konohamaru was awed by his boss, who seemed to be awed at him at really anything he did, the blonde just chuckled and smiled proudly and Konohamaru making sure he said that afterwards Naruto would come fight him, so they could find out who's stronger and let him pass.

A long pink haired girl was just making the final touches to herself, she had to look pretty for this very special day, she too. Had finally became a ninja, this girls name was Sakura, then almost out of nowhere came a bright baby blue light out of the corner of her eyes Sakura looked around but could not find what had caused it, she looked in her dresser even. The light was beautiful but she could not find what had caused it and she eventfully gave up her search and left her house to meet up with her rival and enemy, a long blonde haired girl who seemed to favor purple, she had sweet blue eyes but glared at seeing Sakura, they had started to shove each other because they wanted to get there before the other did. You could call it an unofficial race, in a way. In the end they had tied but both yelled out I win! Then glared at each other some more but both where out of breath so they decided to let it go.

Naruto, who had always had a thing for Sakura, stared at her with his face slightly turning pink, she looked his way, or so he thought, and his face went even redder as he thought about her and she ran toward him.

" hi, Sakura whets up?"

" move it!" she shoved Naruto out of her way and ran to the raven haired boy sitting next to Naruto, though not willingly. Sakura cooed over the raven haired boy.

"good morning Sasuke" she said holding her hands together smiling at him, and Ino had gotten jealous on how Sakura saw him first. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Sasuke was about to answer when Ino came up calling Sakura "forehead' and trying to push her out of her way so she could sit next to the dark haired boy who, honestly, seemed like he didn't care and all the rest of the girls in the class , except Hinata, had ended up getting in this pointless argument. Naruto getting all jealous had hoisted him self up on the table in front of Sasuke and asked himself , what makes him so great? Why does everyone fall for Sasuke? Its all about Sasuke. He glared at the boy and Sasuke glared back, their faces were extremely close though one push and well… neither one of them thought about something like _that._

Well, Naruto did get pushed, even though it was an accident, Naruto got pounded for it by every girl there and well the Hokage had seen it all. Knowing Naruto was just another headache for him and the teachers who will have their students assigned to them.

Iruka had finally come in, "as of today you are all ninjas, you will face difficult trials and hardships, but that nothing. Now you are only genin first level ninja's" Naruto wasn't really paying attention he had faced more punches than he could count he just laid there waiting for Iruka to finish talking so he could leave the danger zone, Sakura didn't look it, but she could pack a punch, and she wasn't holding out on him either.

Today was just a bad, Bad day for Naruto. But he did hear one part of what iruka had said

" each team will be lead in a three man squad by a jonin an elite ninja." Everyone was thinking about who they would get grouped with.

The teams were important to them, what happened if they got stuck with someone they hate. Or someone they really like?

"I will now announces the squads. Watashi Baybala. Yakan Ume. And Medodi Ome are team 1"

Naruto didn't bother listening until his name was called.

"Uzumaki Naruto. " Naruto looked up. "Haruno, Sakura" Naruto jumped up in the air, and Sakura placed her head down on the table thinking 'I'm stuck with him?' she was clearly depressed until…"and Uchiha Sasuke" now it was Naruto's turn to pout and Sakura's turn to jump up.

A beautiful girl who had white eyes that you could not see the pupils in, short black hair with a dark blue shine had felt highly disappointed know that she would not be on Naruto's team. Next she heard her name be called and her two teammates weren't people she knew that well outside of class.

Sakura began boasting to Ino quietly on how she got Sasuke and Ino didn't. the more Sakura did that the more frustrated Ino got. And Shikamaru had made his point that Sasuke was nothing special and Ino wished that she would not be on his squad.

Well, the world must hate Ino.

She got paired up with not only Shikamaru, but a overweight boy that she was clearly not fond of, she looked like she might've died.

"those are all the squads" Iruka said finally, and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Iruka-sensei, why does some as cool as me have to be stuck with an idiot like him!" he earned a glare from Sakura, and a long sigh from Iruka.

"Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating students, you, Naruto, had the worst. So we thought it would a good Idea to place the best with the worst."

Naruto groaned and fell back down on his seat. Grumbling to himself, and was not pleased when Sasuke added his comment.

" just make sure you don't get in my way, loser" he said with out even looking at Naruto who was furious at both Sasuke and Iruka.

"hey, what did you say?"

"hard of hearing?" the boy said coldly. Naruto growled at him and was about to reply

"knock it off Naruto!" Sakura glared at the blonde.

After wards Sasuke left rather quickly, and left both Sakura and Naruto alone, Sakura wanted to talk to him and get to know him since they were on the same team, but she guessed not, however when Naruto tried to do the same thing but with Sakura she blew him off rather harshly.

Naruto climbed up on the roof of a building trying to come up with a way to get Sakura to like him. Then he noticed Sasuke in the house below, and then he knew exactly what to do, he'd beat up Sasuke and trap him then transform into him and get sakura's attention that way.

It was brilliant! And he did exactly that.

Naruto began looking for Sakura and found her on a bench nearby.

Perfect.

He walked up to her.

"Sakura your forehead is so big and wide I want to kiss it." Sakura gave him a weird look. "Just kidding, that's something Naruto would say, isn't it?" He sat next to her, he thought he was getting Sasuke's personality down, well, Sakura didn't notice at all! "I wanna ask you something…Naruto, what do you think of him?" part of Naruto knew this answer wouldn't be good, but he asked anyway.

" he knows about my feelings and he purposefully tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad, Naruto? He doesn't understand one single thing about me." her voice was filled with despise and disgust. "he's just annoying! All I really want, is for to just accept me, Sasuke, that's all." she said looking down at her lap

"you just want me to accept you?" he said with his eyes wide, So that's how come Sakura like Sasuke so much.

"yes that's how I feel, I'd do anything for that." she said blushing and leaning in closer to the person she thought was Sasuke. Naruto felt his heart pound against his chest, hard. Sakura was going to kiss him, not only that he realized why he liked Sakura.

But right when she had come in for the kiss, Naruto's stomach growled and felt incredibly upset, he had to get out of there, and fast. He ran away as fast as he could. Leaving Sakura, a bit unsatisfied.

Naruto ran straight into the bathroom and transformed back to him self, calling it a close call.

"grr, why did it happen right then, just when she was about to… grrr." he sighed, " she thinks I'm annoying she said that several times! Grrr.." Naruto whined.

The real Sasuke had escaped from Naruto's trap and begun looking for him he passed sakura who was going about how he came back, and that he knew what Naruto had done, transformed into him for sakura, what a waste a chakra, he thought.

"where's Naruto?"

"oh, there you go changing the subject again, anyway Naruto just picks fights with you, you know why he does that? Its because he's orphaned, he has no one to tell him what to do, think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head! If I did things like Naruto, My mom and dad would get on me and I'd get in trouble, Naruto doesn't have that, he's elfish and bratty. he's all alone" she said that with the same disgust in her voice when speaking to or about the blonde. Sasuke however got angry from what she said,

"alone, isolated, it doesn't matter if your parents scold you… you have no idea what it means to be alone." Sasuke said hatefully toward her.

"why are you saying that?" Sakura didn't understand that Sasuke too, was an orphan.

"because, you're annoying" he looked at her with a cold look in his eyes. She gasped, that's how Sasuke felt toward her, he thought she was annoying, and she didn't understand what she said wrong. The wind blew the leafs across her face and she sat down thinking.

Naruto had finished his little episode with the toilet and started to run out, only to meet sasuke,

"hey! How did you escape!" the blonde questioned the raven.

"I used the escape jutsu, it's a very simple technique, what were you thinking? Transforming into to me?" the raven was not pleased with what naruto had done, and Naruto being naruto,

"I thought it would be fun to try out my moves on you so I did!" And he summoned shadow clones, " you're finished!" he yelled,

Nope it came back again

Naruto and the clones stomachs all got upset and all of them began shoving and pushing one another out of the way, Sasuke was dumbfounded but let them be calling them losers as he turned around and left. When Naruto got in the bathroom he was so mad at himself and yelled out "why is it doing this!"

When his stomach finally settled down he left and found sakura who oddly waved and smiled at him, it was forced, but still. Naruto was wondering what the hell was going on here and assumed that it was Sasuke, and just when he was about to get who he thought was sasuke to face him again his stomach growled and hurt. "Not Again!" the blonde ran straight to the bathroom and Sakura who was trying to be nice got furious with him.

The Hokage and a man with silver hair with his mouth and his left eyes covered with a piece of cloth and his headband had came into Naruto's house. The mysterious man had asked aloud. "is this where Naruto lives?"

"yes he will be on you squad."

The man examined the milk jug which actually was way past its due date. And commented, " this kid is just another headache, isn't he?"

"mmm." the Hokage replied.


	4. Chapter 5 pass or fail, survival test!

**My excuse? **

**I bloody tired. Eh. I know the whole world is going to hate me for saying that, but oh well. Anyway reviews? Please I need them badly….**

**And I'll give you a cookie…please give me credit it takes me two hours (or longer) for me to write one chapter.. No joke, I proofread and check with the show, ( so I'm not fully playing this on my memory alone) I proofread some more, spell check, underlining italicalizing, ect. Grammar, punctuation, all that good stuff. And then I have to write the whole thing, you know? I am trying to break my old bad writing habits with this and counterparts. So please, give me a few pointers, please. **

**Oh and another thing I can understand in other fics that you make Naruto seem better and Sasuke look like an idiot. I can understand why, I mean I'm not a fan of him either but you gotta give credit when its due. I'm not criticizing the other peoples fics they are really good. But I will just try and keep to their personalities ( even damned Deidara)**

**Ch. 4 pass or fall: survival test.**

Team 7 sensei told them to be there around 7:00 O'clock. And that exactly when they arrived expecting to see their new teacher. However, he was incredibly late, and those three just got to wait for him.

"He's late" Naruto grumbled poking his head outside the door looking for any sign of him, because the entire building had been empty except for them, and Naruto hated it.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura was getting disturbed by the way Naruto kept wandering around and looking out the door, it was very unsettling.

"I don't want to!," he turned toward her. " How come our teacher is the only one late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" the blonde said poking his head back out and Sakura sighed to be honest she was getting impatient with their sensei too. He was indeed very late, later than everyone else in the building, later than the latest person there, but what could you do about it?

"we know, okay?" she said toward the blonde who, being Naruto, started to take the eraser and place it in-between the cracks of the door so when it was opened it would fall on his head.

"hey! What are you doing?" Sakura ran up to Naruto and confronted him, he was giggling.

"that's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!" the blonde said jumping down off the stool.

Sakura tried to act like she wasn't approving of this but inside, she was all for it. But she said it anyway. "you're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that." she said in a rather motherly tone of voice that the blonde did not notice at all.

"hm, our teacher an jonin do you think he'd fall for that?" the raven haired boy who sat in the desk row, and hadn't really played attention to the other two finally said.

"yeah! Sasuke's right! You're so clueless Naruto!"

A few minutes later a hand slowly opened the door and the eraser, as you would have guessed, fell right on the mans head. Everyone was silent for a minute, then Naruto started laughing "hahaha I can't believe you fell for that! Hahahaha" and Sakura told her sensei

"I am so sorry sensei, I told him not to, I'd never do anything like that!" but she was thinking on how perfect that shot was and mentally gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Sasuke was actually disappointed, believing the tall man had fall for that, and considered about whether or not this man was actually a jonin. They looked at him taking in what he looked like,

He had his left eye covered with his headband and his lower face covered with a piece of cloth tucked into his vest that most leaf jonin and chuunin wore he had fingerless gloves on and a black shirt underneath the green vest he had silver hair cut upward and to the left side a bit.. The man slowly picked up the eraser and examined it for a second than placed it back down and placed a hand on his chin, as if thinking.

"hm, how can I out this? My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots." he said the last part flatly. And made all three of them upset, though Sasuke not willing to show it.

They all went up to the roof and sat down, "alright, lets start by introducing our selves. One at a time."

"introducing?" Sakura questioned.

"well, things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future… things like that." the man replied

Off in the distance far away in the sky a platinum haired little boy looked down at them, he wore an unzipped vest, and black baggy pants but he had no headband, and was not a ninja. And he had golden eyes that questioned every move of the group below. But the most striking feature was not his hair or his eyes, but floating out of his back supporting him in the air, were wings, small, blue, electrical wings. He new something was up, he kept a close eye on the two boys more than anyone.

"is it true?" he asked him self "are they really? But they are children, how could…" his voice trialed off. And he just hovered there, watching them.

"good, you're each unique and have your own ideals, we'll have our first mission tomorrow." the man who called him self Kakashi said and dismissed the group. Naruto however held him up, "ooh! What kind of mission!"

"it's a task that we'll all do together." Kakashi replied.

"what, what, what, what?" the blonde said rather quickly.

"a survival exercise." Kakashi said rather slowly.

"Huh?" the blonde made a face.

" I thought we were supposed to go on an actual mission, not more practice, we did that at the academy, that's how we got here!" Sakura piped up.

"this isn't like you previous training."

"so then. So then.. What kind of training is it?" Naruto asked the man replied with a chuckle. And he kept chuckling

"hey that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura didn't like standing up for Naruto, but she was dyeing for an answer too.

"well if I tell you you're not going to like it." he said then chuckled some more. "Out of the 27 graduates who passed only nine of them can actually move on, the others well be weeded out and sent back to the academy. Meaning this is a make or break it pass or fail test, and the chance you'll fail is a least 66% "

That sent everyone in shock, they had finally passed, and now this? Naruto almost fell down. "see I told you, you weren't going to like it." Kakashi said teasingly. And Naruto protested over and over questioning the man. And the boy in the sky let out a scoff. And mumbled, "if they don't pass.. Then how will I do my mission? if I must, I'll give them a hand… if I must."

Kakashi then told them to be at the designated area at 5:00am and not to eat breakfast or they'd throw up.

The next day all Sasuke got up unfazed by the time and got ready, he left his breakfast alone and headed out. It was a cool morning, as the sun haze loomed over the sky and the leaves blew around Sasuke had started to walk down the path. A small teenage boy with platinum hair ran up to him and stopped him, "here" gave him something, a red jewel, that the way the light caught, it had glowed. And it had looked like it had an red dragon eye in it, but that was obscure. Sasuke thought, he didn't think anything of the jewel and tucked away. The boy looked at him "so it is done… Master, I have done it, but I doubt he will be the one to use it." he mumbled to him self and Sasuke had heard it, barely, And became suspicious of the boy, but went on his way.

All three of them arrived there at the same time Sakura rubbing her eyes a little bit and Naruto barely managing to walk at all he was mumbling to himself a little and looked ready to pass out. They stood there for a few hours and the sun arose high in the sky and the three has realized that their teacher was once again late and Naruto used what little strength he had to stay awake and he groaned and yawned and whined.

"morning everyone, ready for your first day?"

"hey you're late!" both Sakura and Naruto said pointing at him and all three of them made a face.

"well a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." if he wasn't wearing a mask you would know he was smiling. Naruto growled and pouted some more, no one was convinced.

"well, " he cleared his throat. " lets get started." he said walking and setting a clock. "here, its set for noon. you're assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me." he held up two bells " that's all there is to it." he put out his other hand on his waist as he gave instructions he rang the bells. " if you can't get them by noon, you go with out lunch, you'll by tied to those post" he said pointing at three posts " and you'll watch me eat in front of you."

"waa?" Naruto exclaimed as he gripped his growling stomach in protest he groaned and Sakura honestly felt like doing the same thing all three of them knew the real reason Kakashi did not want them to eat. Damn him, all three thought across those lines. Then Sakura noticed, he only had two bells.

"wait a minute, there are three of us, how come there are only two bells?"

Oh no. Naruto grimaced at the thought

"that way at least one of you will fail and ultimately be disqualified." He said " but then again all three of you could fail, you can use any weapon, and I you are not ready to kill me, you will not get these bells."

Sakura protested though, she did not want to hurt the sensei and it was not in her heart to kill anyone. Kakashi ignored her.

"When I say start you can begin." Kakashi said.

Naruto was fired up, he had to get those bells, _had too_. He took out a kunai and ran toward Kakashi, but he had grabbed Naruto hand and pulled it back behind his head, " don't be so hasty, I haven't said start yet." he said." but you did come at me with the full intent to kill me, so. I actually might start liking you guys…. Get ready and.. Start!"

Iruka had offered to have tea with the Hokage, he had something to talk to him about. And the lord Hokage knew it.

" Naruto has been assigned to squad seven, the jonin in charge of that group is Kakashi Hatake. Just how hard is he?"

"Kakashi, you are concerned about him?" the old kage asked.

" _I am_" Iruka stated firmly. " I heard a rumor about his training methods."

The Hokage nodded as if to confirm the rumor and pulled out a book, "all the trainees who have been assigned to him all who passed and all who failed."

Iruka gasped every one had failed, no one had ever passed his test. Iruka was worried, Naruto had worked so hard, and he deserved to become a ninja.

" a ninja must learn to conceal his movements… well they seemed to have learned that much at least." Kakashi said aloud looking around then he noticed a mess of blonde hair.

"you and me, right now! fair and square!" the blonde yelled and made Kakashi wonder how the hell he passed from the academy.

"you know, compared to the others… you're a little…. Different" Kakashi tried to find the nicest word for it.

"oh yeah? The only thing different here is your haircut," the boy rushed toward the sensei and saw Kakashi reach into his pouch and pulled out..

A book.

Are you serious? A book? He opened it a begun to read. "ninja training part one.. Taijutsu, the physical art." he said. " well what are you waiting for, make your move,"

"but.. But why are you reading for?"

"why? To find out what happens of course" the sensei said reading the book.

"grr I'm going to crush you!"Naruto charged at him attacking over and over, but the sensei kept blocking and dodging and disappeared.

"don't let your enemy get behind you" he had his hands in a hand sign naruto looked at him a gasped. "secret finger taijutsu! A thousand years of death!" he jabbed his fingers into Naruto ass. And made the poor boy jump up screaming and shouting curses holding his hurt butt and he fell into the river. "okay.. Were was I?" he re-opened the book.

The platinum haired boy stood watching. His gold eyes watching hawk-like and a dark blue haired girl came into view. "Nobuo… what are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"that's Kakashi-sensei, Junko.… he was supposed to be my teacher.. But I failed, you see. " he closed his eyes for a second. "this test is not only to get the bells. I hope they realize that soon." the boy named Nobuo said.

"oh.. So that's Kakashi huh?" Junko seemed at least three years older that Nobuo but Nobuo seemed more mature. "watch" he said.

Sasuke was ready to make his move and Sakura was re-considering the whole thing all together. And Naruto…. Was hurting in the lake. He was also thinking up a plan…

I'll attack from the water! He threw shuuriken at the man. Who caught them around his fingers smoothly. Unfazed by his reading.

Iruka questioned the Hokage on why Kakashi made his test so difficult.

"Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult, but it is not with out reason."

"A _bit _more difficult? Not a single student has passed him!" Iruka exclaimed.

"that's true, not a single student could live up to his standards. So they all where eliminated" the Hokage said grimly.

Iruka looked back down. Thinking about how hard Naruto tried, only to be failed by Kakashi.

Naruto slowly claimed out of the lake, he was tried. And hungry.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." the sensei said without looking up from his book.

"I know! I know! You told us already!" The thought made Naruto's stomach growl in protest to Naruto's body.

"you look pretty wobbly for someone who is going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi teased.

"you told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm staving to death?" the blonde yelled accusingly at the sensei. The two who where hiding had that same thought as well. "you only caught me off guard that was it! believe it!" his stomach growled and the sensei turned around and walked off. "grr I am so hungry I can't move…" he whined aloud. " but I can't let that stop me, I have to find out a way somehow… believe _it!_ I'm going to pass this test and I'm _not _going back to the academy!" he said his thoughts aloud, loud enough for Nobuo and Junko to hear him.

"he's really determined huh?" Junko looked at the platinum haired boy beside her.

"determination alone is not enough to pass this test, though, it's a start." he said flatly.

Naruto then made clones that came out of the water, and assaulted Kakashi. For a second he was caught off guard but he was ready to face clones.

"so the stories are true, he can make shadow clones, but it isn't enough. You can't bet me with this jutsu." the sensei said matter-of-factly not caring that the blonde was not listening to a word he said anymore. Then Kakashi felt a tug from behind. "what?" he exclaimed. Clones climbed on him holding him down.

"now this is for nailing me in the but earlier!" the blonde yelled out to the trapped sensei. Instead when Naruto hit he hit on of his own clones and not the sensei. "huh?" he was dumbfounded. Then he mistaken that for a transformation jutsu, and all of them began whacking one another. Both Sakura and Sasuke, who had faith in Naruto that small instant were highly disappointed. Naruto in the end decided to undo the jutsu only to find he was alone, Kakashi gave him the slip. He pouted for a second then saw a glitter in the grass, he looked toward it and found the bells. He dropped the bells! He did what you could expect he did, he reached for them.

Bad mistake.

It was a trap all along and Naruto fully fell for it. His foot got hoisted up from a rope tied to a tree, holding him up-side-down. The boy trashed and yelled, kicked and screamed, but to no avail. He reached for the temping bell below him, but was just out of reach. Damn his little arms!

Nobuo hung his head down, and muttered to himself, he gave one of them the spirit, can't they use it? Or was he making a mistake? He shook his head , it wasn't the blonde he gave it too, he remembered.

Kakashi grabbed the bell below Naruto making him whine some more. " think before you use a jutsu, or your enemy might use it against you. Oh and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it" he stated smiling " A ninja must see through deception.

"I.. get.. It" the boy struggled to get loose.

"you know, he told me that once too." Nobuo told Junko.

"hmm?"

"it was 5 years ago." but before Nobuo could start his story, Sasuke blasted the sensei with shuuriken.

"ah! Sasuke! You went way to far! Are you crazy?"

Junko started to rise but Nobuo held her back,

"don't worry. It'll be fine." he said calmly

"what?"

"trust me. And listen to my story.. This happened five years ago." he looked at her and smiled "trust me, Junko. Trust me, and watch."

**They killed Kakashi! Damn you Sasuke! *coughs* anyway, reviews? I'll love you forever and ever if you do! *winks* I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 6 you fail! Kakashi

**Okay, I am thinking up OCs as I write this, but the three in the first part of this story are going to be in this story, any way…. Nobuo Yokoyama, Mitsuo Wantanabe, Chiharu Hayashi and Junko Suzuki are some in this chapter. Anyway. I am not sure of how fast I will be able to post. ( I got counterparts to do too you know. And someday I need to get back on Miracle.) so if you have favorite me or added me in alerts or something like that, just know that I will not be updating this fast as I am now. Just so you know, okay?**

**Anyway I'm boring you onto the chapter!**

**You failed! Kakashi's final decision. **

"I.. Get.. It!" the blonde wannabe ninja hung from a rope on a tree because he fell for Kakashi's trap foolishly and Kakashi had told him to see through deception and the blonde whined at his defeat.

"I'm telling you this because you _don't_ get it. You think you get it but that not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" the sensei teased the poor boy. Sasuke, however, saw that Kakashi finally let his guard down he took out several shuuriken and readied them for an attack. He threw them all at the sensei and knocked him aside being blasted by the weapons.

"ah! Sasuke, what have you done? Are you crazy!" Naruto yelled at the hidden Sasuke. Two almost adults sat watching, one with silver hair and a blue vest that hung unzipped, and a girl with dark blue hair and a frilly short skirt both were taken by the shock, however the boy, Nobuo, had expected as much. He was one of the students that failed Kakashi's test and he remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

_Nobuo's memories._

_The small red head girl ran after Nobuo calling out to him, "wait! Nobuo! We can get the bells if we work…."_

"_out of my way, Chiharu!" the platinum haired boy shoved her aside." If I can't get those bells I'll be disqualified!" he glared at her and went off, Chiharu mumbled to herself about what they needed to do to pass this test. Nobuo hid as he saw the sensei look about for one of his team. He readied shuuriken and smirked, "you asked for it old man." and then he threw them all at Kakashi, Nobuo was actually surprised when it hit him._

_Or so he thought._

Sasuke watched and gasped aloud when he saw that Kakashi had transformed into a log.

"told ya." Nobuo said toward Junko, he's childhood friend. Sasuke had left quickly, his head spinning with thoughts.

_Nobuo's memories_

_Nobuo gasped at the log and spun around to see the sensei he let out a yelp of surprise. And started to run off in the other direction. He stopped for a breath and saw a bell, _

"_what? He actually dropped one?" _

"_it's mine Nobuo… back off." Nobuo looked around to see his dark eyed comrade, Mitsuo, and he gulped._

"_Mitsuo, you wanna fight for this thing? That seems foolish," Nobuo inched closer to the bell and dropped quickly to grasp it.. Only to be caught in a trap. His foot got pulled up by a rope tied to a tree._

"_no!" he yelled reaching for the bell as tears of frustration formed in his eyes. Mitsuo laughed hard at Nobuo. _

"_you shouldn't be laughing Mitsuo, it looked like you would've fell for that too. " Kakashi said from behind the boy Kakashi had his hands in his pockets, and Mitsuo still laughed_

"_oh, sensei, you take me for a fool!" Mitsuo looked at Nobuo " I wanted to make sure he was in his trap so I could have a better chance… no competition with gold eyes here."_

"_Mitsuo! Bastard!" Nobuo cried out at the boy and in that instant Kakashi grabbed the bell and left. Mitsuo ran after him looking back at Nobuo with a smirk on his pale face._

_Chiharu then came into view untying him quickly._

"_what are you doing?"_

"_helping you of course!" the girl had realized the point of this test, the reason for two bells gave it away. "Nobuo we have to work together!" _

"_so you and Mitsuo can pass while I fail! No way, Chiharu!" he waved his hands away from her, and then ran in the direction Mitsuo and Kakashi went._

Sakura ran around looking for Sasuke, she saw Kakashi and dropped down praying he didn't see her, she waited a few minutes barely daring to breath and sighed it seemed he didn't notice.

"Sakura, behind you" a voice whispered behind her, she looked around and screamed at seeing Kakashi.

Naruto pulled and tugged and well… whined, mocking Kakashi's voice "A ninja must see through deception.. Yeah well how am I supposed do that?" he growled and kicked some more then he took a kunai and cut the rope " well I won't fall for anymore of his traps!" he declared aloud then he stepped into another rope. Tying him back up he let a scream then started shouting curses to the sky.

Kakashi used a hand sign and diapered into leaves, swirling around Sakura, she felt dazed for a second not realizing she was caught in a genjutsu. Then around her she began getting freaked out by this, just when she was about to break she heard Sasuke's voice. And turned around almost screaming out his name but then had seen him with several bruises and cuts, he seemed at the point of death. Sakura let out another scream and she then fainted.

" I think I overdid it a bit." Kakashi had sat up on a ledge and was still reading his book. Turning the page he added " but she's gotta see through deception. Shinobi battle skill number two, the illusion jutsu. Genjutsu."

" Sasuke had heard sakura scream out and realized she had been caught in a genjutsu.

" I'm not surprised he caught Sakura in it, but I'm not like Sakura or Naruto."

"say that after you get one of these bells_. My Sasuke_" he imitated Sakura on the last part and chuckled to himself as he got up from a tree and walked over toward him. Sasuke faced him, and Nobuo remembered when he and Mitsuo had faced Kakashi.

_Nobuo's memories._

_The sensei still held the book in hand Nobuo kept trying to get a least one hit on him but failed. Kakashi was just about to show them what ninjutsu was when Mitsuo came into view rushing past Nobuo and held out a red stone he yelled out and there was a flash of light. It was if a fireball got shot at Kakashi, he barely managed to dodge it _

"_what in the-?" Kakashi exclaimed aloud seeing Mitsuo's attack. " how?" _

"_Mitsuo! What are you… how?" Nobuo eyes went wide with fear and he ran, ran as fast as he could as more of his terrifying childhood came to mind. " he can't be.. He can't be." Nobuo repeated this to himself over and over. "why?"_

The tension of Kakashi and Sasuke was almost unbearable. Sasuke was tense all over , ready for one of Kakashi's attacks. When he didn't make the first move, Sasuke did, he took out more shuuriken and threw them at the sensei, who swiftly dodged without any trouble.

"there is no point in using normal attacks!" he stated toward the Uchiha, Sasuke , however, had a plan that Kakashi wasn't expecting. He threw the last kunai to break a rope and set of a trap he had set. Even though barely Kakashi dodged the trap, Sasuke appeared behind the sensei and trusted a hard kick Kakashi blocked the most damage with his arms, but it was a very good kick, Kakashi grapped his leg and Sauke tried to punch him but his hand got held down to, one last kick with his other leg that got blocked with Kakashi's upper arm, poor Sasuke had nothing else to hit him with, but that's how he planned it, he reached out toward the bells with his free hand and had managed to lay a finger on it. But Kakashi jumped backwards letting go of Sasuke. Naruto still handing upside down pouting noticed a few things an the memorial statue. It was their lunch!

" A ninja must see through disseption!" he said his thoughts aloud, giggling.

"well you are different than the other two, I'll give you that," the sensei told the raven haired boy who was facing him off.

"horse, tiger. Fire-style fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke inhaled and then preformed a flawless ninjutsu that , Kakashi thought, fresh genin weren't able to do. But when it cleared, Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Sasuke looked around for him then he felt a hand grap his ankle from below and pulled him down,

"earth-style head hunter jutsu!" Kakashi jumped up and stared down at the trapped Sasuke. " that was ninjutsu, the third battle skill. You're right you are different from the others, but different isn't always a good thing, they say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down. " the sensei re-opened make-out paradise, and left the boy to struggle out of the ground alone.

Naruto had tried to eat his lunch but was interrupted by Kakashi,

"AHHH!" the blonde was freaking out. " I was… just joking, sensei." the blonde pouted.

"nice try,"

Sasuke was grimacing over the fact that Kakshi was stronger than he was, he heard leaves rustling and wondered if he had returned to finish him off… no it was Sakura, and when Sasuke, resentfully, asked for her help, she , once again, fainted.

"and that my partner." Sasuke frowned. When he finally wiggled free he went to check on the poor kunoichi. When she opened her eyes and saw Sasuke leaning over her, she gasped held on him crying and saying things like oh your okay! And other things like that, it took a while for Sasuke to get her off.

"I have to get one of those bells before lunchtime." he said

"what you are trying to still get one of those bells?" Sakura had thought that would be impossible.

"a while ago I managed to touch one. Next time I'll get one."

Sakura gasped in awe of how Sasuke managed to touch one, she couldn't even get close and also she was grimacing. "that's great, I can't believe you got a hold of one of those things" she was actually freaking out, what if she failed and he passed, then they'd be separated. But she tried to convince him of giving up , due to her desperately wanting to be with him, he however took it the wrong way. He gave her an icy stare and and she backed down.

There was one thing he had to do, and if he couldn't.. the image of a shadowy figure flashed through his mind. To him, Sakura would never understand what he had to do, no not her.

"I will not back down not until I destroy that person. "

"who? Sensei? She was worried that Sasuke might want to kill Kakashi after all.

" that day. I _cried_."

"when where you crying?" She asked slowly seeing how upset he was, and she felt like she was getting somewhere and that she migh be able to help him through his hardships, she would, after all, do anything for him, anything in the world.

"it was my…"

"what? Ehat happened to you?"

Sasuke did not answer but straightened up and firmly said. " I am an avenger. That must mean I am stronger than my prey, I need this training there is no time for setbacks!"

Sakura remembered what he said on the day the had first met Kakashi.

"_I will restore my clan, and destroy.. A certain someone."_

The clock than rang loud and clear, Sasuke groaned and sakura gasped…. Their time was up. They failed. Nobuo sighed " see Junko? See how they failed? Do you know why?"

" Nobuo…."

" its because they don't understand anything!"

_Nobuo's memories_

_Mitsuo had threatened Chiharu but then she tried to tell him, over and over. But she could not get through._

" _please you have to listen-" she was interrupted by ringing of o clock, Mitsuo, out of anger smacked Chiharu and knocked her down. They failed._

Naruto was tied up to a post and Sakura and Sasuke sat next to him. Their stomachs were growling so loud you could hear it.

"uh oh, stomachs growling, that's to bad. I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto smiled and laughed slightly.

"What?" Sakura was confused none of them got the bells so…

" so that mean all three of us!" Naruto and Sakura were having a party a bit to early.

"yes all three of you… are being droped from the program."

Both Naruto and Sakura's faces dropped like a ton of bricks.

"unbelievable, he never passes a single student, he fails all of them!" Iruka panicked.

"Iruka, this group is young, even I can not say if they can face the dangers and rigors of ninja life." Iruka stared at the Hokage in shock. "however, Kakashi was right in all those he had failed.

" Why are you dropping us from the program!" the blonde screamed aloud

Sasuke however started to try and attack the sensei, who easily pined him to the ground

"because you don't think like ninja, did you ever wonder why we put you on squads? Did you ever stop and consider it?" he asked angrily all three of them thought for a second.

"what do you mean?"

" I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about! And that's what determines whether you pass or fail! Tch use your heads! Why do you think we would do that? "

"AAHHGH HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED KNOW? WE DIDN'T MAKE THE RULES!" Naruto was getting irritated by this.

"its so basic. _Teamwork_!"

All three of them then realized their mistake.

"just working together? Is that what you mean?"

"that's what I mean, if all three of you came at me you might have been able to take them! Well anyway, its over." he said grimly to the three.

"wait a minute…you made a group of three people but only two bells! That way if we work together only two of us could get them! And then we would all fight then the group would break up!" Sakura protested not realizing Kakashi did that on purpose

"exactly I purposefully pitted you against each other."

Nobuo looked down realizing that the small group he actually had faith in, failed. " his idea works too. No one passed, Junko."

Junko gasped " No one? That's insane!" she exclaimed aloud

"A genin should have a natural felling of teamwork, but you, it never even crossed your minds!" the sensei continued. "Sakura! You're so obsessed with Sasuke, who was gone but Naruto was right in front of you, and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him! Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything! And you Sasuke" he pressed a little harder to grasp his attention, " you thought the others were so beneath you, you wouldn't stand to help them. Arrogance!" he said with deep disgust in his voice. "Ninja missions are done in squads, of course you need individual skills to do this, but teamwork is the most inessential part! When ninja put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and _death_!" then he took a kunai and pointed it at Sasuke's neck, "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." She gasped looking from Sasuke to Naruto who's face was frightful, but she didn't know what to do.

" this is what I mean! the enemy take a hostage and you are out in an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." he said putting away the kunai. He walked toward the memorial stone, " did you look at the stone? The names engraved on it… they are all ninja, who are honored as ninja in our village" his voice was softer somehow, but Naruto didn't notice at all.

"that it that's it that's it! I'll have my name engraved on that stone! I'll be a hero!" he declared. But…

"they are.. A special kind of hero." he said with that same soft tone in his voice.

"huh? what kind of hero's are they? Come on tell us?" the blonde said still smiling at his declaration. But Kakashi remained silent. "WELL?" the blonde was yelling and smiled his cheesy grin. Kakashi however seemed to be reminiscing in something he would rather forget. "they are all.. K.I.A" he finished slowly.

"ohh that's sounds so awesome!"

"it means killed in action… they all dies, Naruto." Sakura looked at him with a pained expression. Naruto eyes went wide and his smile faded, and he hung his head.. Regretting what he had said.

" this is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are engraved here." all three had took in the realization slowly, and Naruto looked ready to cry.

"alright, I'll give you one more chance, it'll be much harder on you, eat lunch now to build up strength but.. Naruto doesn't get any!" Naruto made a face at the sensei. " it's the punishment you get for trying to break the rules and trying to eat by yourself." he said. "and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail"

I'm leaving" Iruka stated

"Iruka listen to me." the Kage said finally. "whether they pass or fail, you must not blame Kakashi."

"right." Iruka said reluctantly and he bowed before leaving the Hokage to sit and ponder his thoughts.

Sasuke looked at the starving Naruto and was thinking he looked at him.

"this is no big deal, I can go without eating for days! Weeks! This is no big deal! Believe it!" his stomach growled again, he was actually trying to persuade himself he could do this. However Sasuke knew he was lying, to them and to himself. "here" he held out his lunch box to Naruto. who's mouth dropped open at Sasuke, Sakura was a bit confused but soon realized his point.

"we are going to need everyone at their fullest strength, Naruto can't do that if he's hungry." he stated. Sakura looked at him then at her box she said that she would feed Naruto, who actually need her to put the food in his mouth because he was tied up, almost as soon as she put one little bit in his mouth. Kakashi appeared and almost hauntingly yelled "YOU!" making all of them jump with fright and worry he used his chakra to create a dramatic scene with the wind blowing out from him scaring all of them. " you broke the rules! I hope your ready for the punishment!" he said standing up looking grim. He preformed a jutsu were the clouds turned to storm. And cause an earthquake. "any last words?" But Sasuke and Sakura, stood up too.

Naruto teeth chattering "b-b-but y-y-y-you-u sa-said….."

"yes?"

"you said there were three of us!" Naruto pulled him self together. "and that's why Sakura and…"

" we are all on this squad! We are all in it together!" Sasuke added fiercely.

"yeah that's right!" Sakura added her self too. " we gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one!"

Naruto was honestly shocked at this. Sakura and Sasuke were standing up for him, wow. He was really shocked and glad. "Yah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Believe it! that's right!" Naruto yelled kicking the post he was tied to.

" the three of you are one? That's your excuse!" the sensei walked up to them, and they prepared for it but they stood strong together. "you pass." he said smiling underneath the mask.

" huh?"

"what?"

"You. Pass" he said slower in case they didn't hear.

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked dumbfounded by what was going on.

"you are the first squad to ever succeed the rest of them did exactly what I said." the sensei said congratulating them as his jutsu vanished. "they couldn't think for themselves, A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break rules are scum, that's true. But those who leave their friends behind.. Are worse than scum."

Naruto about to cry, "geez, you know, he's kinda cool.."

"the exercise is done, squad seven will start its first mission tomorrow!" he gave them all a thumbs up. And dismissed the group. But they forgot to untie poor Naruto… he yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6 dangerous mission journey to

**Hey! I'm back! Err, yeah, so I am ready to write some more episodes, are you ready to read? Hahaha, I also have other stories so I will not be concentrating on only one. I will finish all of them, it just may take some time. So anyway, in this chapter you will see the first glimpse of Tazuna, and what Naruto thinks of him. And what will Nobuo and Junko do? (and take note: I am not a Sasuke fan, but I will not make him look like a blundering fool. Just cause of the awkwardness it may cause Sasuke fans, I will not show him any disrespect, that is my vow to this story. )**

**Ch. 6 Dangerous mission! Journey to the land of waves.**

Team 7 had just done a 'rescue mission' to 'save' the poor cat Tora and get her to be brung back to her master. Tora, however, seemed to not want to go back. And later they found out why.

The wife of the fire lord, the man who ruled their country, was almost smothering it, no wonder the poor thing ran away.

"stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed" Naruto said looking at the cat, all the trouble he went through to get that damn thing, he was glad it was getting hurt.

"no wonder he ran away" Sakura looked sadly at the cat. Animals shouldn't be treated like that, but, what could she say? What was she a fresh genin talking back to the feudal lords wife? Was she out of her mind?

The Hokage tried to assign them their next mission which, of course, Naruto was against.

"No! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not baby stuff!" the blonde idiot jumped up and held his arms in a cross over in the air, signaling that he would not go on another normal mission. Sasuke and Sakura silently agreed with him.

" how dare you! You are a fresh genin who has no experience, so you must start out with simple missions to develop you skills !" Iruka yelled at Naruto and the Hokage tipped his hat, already feeling the argument coming on.

"are you kidding me? Babysitting is not a mission, it's a stupid ch-" he got knocked down by their new sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"will you put a lid on it." he said sighing.

"Naruto it seems you do not understand the tasks you are given." the Hokage said slowly, he couldn't believe he had to explain this. "many kinds of requests come in our village every day. From babysitting to assassination. These request are carefully read, analyzed then ranked A B C or D" he decided not to tell Naruto about S rank missions, oh because. He's Naruto, " we ninja are also ranked, Hokage, Jonin, Chuunin and Genin at the bottom, we rank missions due to ones ability, and if it is successful, we receive a fee to help support our village. Since you are fresh genin, just starting down the road to become a Shinobi, you are given D rank missions." when he looked up though Naruto was talking about something way of topic and the others were paying more attention to him then to the Hokages little speech. "silence!" he ordered.

"oh Sorry" Kakashi apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

"Gah, you always lecture me like you're my grand father or something!" Naruto yelled as he turned back toward the Hokage.

Which caught him a little of guard.

"but I' not a little kid anymore who pulls pranks. Ima ninja, and I want a ninja mission!"

The Hokage sighed then chuckled, and so did Iruka. " Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat, he's a _former_ brat. He wants to prove that with a real mission.. So be it."

Naruto gasped a little, what? Did the old man really say that? What was going on?

"since you are so determined I will give you a _C _ranked mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey."

"REALLY! Yes! Who who? Are we guarding a princess? Or or.. A famous councilor?"

"don't be so impatient, I will send him in now." the Hokage smiled and as if right on cue, someone opened the door.

"what the.. A bunch o' snot nosed punks?" the man was tall and old, not as old as the Hokage but close to it. He had a gray beard and a mustache to go along with it. He had liquor in his hand and brung it up and gulped it down. He had glasses place low on his face and most of his head was bald. He had a towel around his neck and he wore a dark nasty green over longed shirt and tanned pants. He had a drunk look on his face, and the Liquor might suggest that. And it was in his voice as well.

"and you the short one that looks like and Idiot. You really expect me to think you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed " oh well who is the short one?" wait. He looked up at Sasuke. No he was taller Naruto made a face, Sakura? No she was taller as well. Then.. Wait, this old man called _him _small and stupid! Naruto pouted. Then he tried to attack the drunk man while Kakashi holding him back

"why you! I'll demolish you!"

"you can't demolish the client." Kakashi sighed, the blonde ninja made a face. "it doesn't work that way."

The man took another gulp of his liquor and said. " I am Tazuna. A master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge that will change our world, and I need you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life.

Kakashi made a face, was Tazuna trying to scare the children? If it was just a C rank mission, there was really nothing to worry about.

And so they left the village the whole way Naruto was cheering about how he got a real mission. Nobuo and Junko watched them leave, a worried look on the young mans face made Junko wonder what was really on this mission. Could it be-? No, there was no way.

"Nobuo…."

And of course Naruto told Tazuna that one day he would become hokage, and Tazuna's reply was something like this.

"Hokages are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage.. Why I'll spout wings and fly." he drunk some of his liquor after he said that. And Naruto screamed. How dare he insult him. How dare he.

Kakashi had to hold Naruto down again and Nobuo silently followed them from behind, he was no ninja, he had failed Kakashi's test. But he had great skill. That being because he was different than any human. In fact he was not human.

They walked down the road and Sakura piped up

"Say, mister Tazuna"

"yeah what is it?"

"your country is the land of waves, isn't it?"

" yeah, what of it." the drunkard took another gulp. As Sakura turned to Kakashi,

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country right?"

"no, there are no ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries, there are hidden villages. Where ninja reside.

In this continent the existence of shinobi means strength, military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries.

The ninja villages are not controlled by any country, they are independent and have equal status. A small land like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there is no need for a ninja village. The five great countries that are known to posses hidden villages are the Land of Fire, the Land of Water, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Wind, and the Land of Earth. They each occupy vast territory and together they are known as the Five Great Nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lightning has the Village hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind has the Village hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Earth has the village hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name Kage, which means Shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Riakage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, these are the five shadows that reign over thousand of ninja. "

Sakura then let out a gasp "then Lord Hokage must be really important." but in her head she was not so sure how an old geezer was so important to the shinobi world. Naruto was thinking on how can someone so great fall down to his sexy jutsu… ha no way he could be _that _powerful.

"hey!" Kakashi glared at the new genin " you all just doubted lord Hokage, didn't you" Sakura and Naruto tried to deny it and fought madly against the expressions they has on their faces "well, anyway," he patted Sakura's head " they are no ninja battles in C rank missions. You can relax"

"and we aren't going to get ambushed by rouge ninja then?" she sounded relived at that Kakashi laughed and said that they weren't likely to meet any other ninja on this mission. Tazuna had a grave look on his face and hide it with his hat.

They walked several miles along the road to get to the land of waves, Kakashi looked strangely at a small puddle on the ground then he looked straight at the sky and got a worried expression on his face, it seemed like they were in for more than they bargained for.

It happened all of the sudden and Kakashi had little time to react, two rouge ninja jumped out of the small puddle and ambushed the group, Kakashi was held in chains unable to move.

All the genin were in shock, the ninja then slashed Kakashi into oblivion.

And Naruto felt paralyzed, if the shinobi could take the sensei down like that. What chance did he have? He felt the cold voice on his neck from behind

"now it your turn," Naruto didn't have time to turn around, he didn't know what to do. Sasuke, out of instinct took out two Shuuriken and stopped the chains from wrapping around Naruto. The man was stuck now, Sasuke jumped on their arms and faced kicked both of them, Naruto was awed. The chains broke and the men barely stood up, taking notice of the raven haired boys skill.

But then one went right past Sasuke and Aimed for the bridge builder, Sakura with every once of courage at her hand jumped forward in front of Tazuna with a small knife in her hand ready to fend of any who would hurt the master bridge builder. Sasuke however jumped in front of Sakura, his eyes fierce.

The mans neck was caught in Kakashi arm in one swift move, the man who was thought dead, saved Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto looked back at where he thought Kakashi was killed and saw it was a pile of logs, he had used the substitution jutsu.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't help right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just thought you wouldn't freeze up like that." he said with a little disappointment in his voice. He congratulated on Sasuke and Sakura's behavior in the situation, which made poor Naruto feel worse, Sasuke's teasing made him then furious.

"Naruto! Stay still, the ninja used poison in their claws you have to get it out of you immediately," Naruto eyes went wide and he stared at the small closed cut in his hand, the poison inside it could kill him. Could _kill_ him " you have to open the wound and remove it." Kakashi instructed, "by the way, Tazuna. We need to talk" the last statement seemed ominous, Tazuna then realized he was not safe from the man.

Kakashi tied them up, and said to Tazuna "they are shinobi from the hidden mist, their specially is relentless attack."

" how did you know about our ambush?" one of them questioned to Kakashi.

"a puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn't rained for weeks? I could've taken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was, and what they were after." he glared at Tazuna

"what are you getting at?" the drunkard asked.

"this; wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if it was you, the great master bridge builder of the village hidden in the waves. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highwaymen. You never said ninja were involved. If you had said this, the mission would be a B rank or higher, it would have been staffed differently, and cost more."

Tazuna held his head down and Sakura piped up "we're genin, this is to advanced for us, we should go back, and I think we should get the poison out of Naruto, back at the village we could do that with out any trouble at all" Kakashi considered what Sakura said and looked at Naruto who then gasped. "Naruto's hand could become a problem, I guess we should go back to the village." he sighed and Naruto gasped, No way he let this mission become a failure because of him, no way. He took out a kunai knife and did what you can only imagine Naruto doing, he stabbed the knife through his own hand, he gritted his teeth at the pain, but at least the poison was gone now. He made a vow.

"I spent so many hours of work to get here, spending hours working alone, getting stronger. Anything to reach my dream. I will never back down again, I will never let someone else have to save me. I will never run away, I will never lose to Sasuke, upon this wound, I make the vow, _believe it! _bridge builder, I will complete this mission, and protect you with this kunai knife!"

"Naruto, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood. Your going to die."

Naruto began shivering and trying to hide the fact he was freaking out, and Kakashi added. "it's a good Idea to stop the bleeding now"

Naruto began running around shouting out how he didn't want to die and, oh like Naruto. Kakashi then patched him up by tying a bandage around it, Kakashi noticed that his hand was almost healed up and thought how outstanding it was. Could it be because of the fox?


	7. Chapter 7 The Assassin of the Mist!

**Ok, I so wish I had my glasses DX, anyway, I know most of you have probably thought I have abandoned it- But GUESS WHAT!? **

**I haven't ^^- this story is easily my most popular, and I am really proud of it so far. And while I have been away from this story my writing had gotten much better. And that will be a good thing to read :D won't it? Another thing is my dog has been popping puppies like crazy, I swear if she had another litter after this one my head will pop off. **

**Puppies! Puppies everywhere! **

**I am really excited to be working on this story once again, so I hope you all will enjoy it as well. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7: The Assassin of the Mist<strong>

* * *

><p>The mist overhead covered the boat and hid them from any curious eyes, they used the row instead of the engine, to keep curious ears away. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna and the man who offered them a ride all sat inside the tiny boat.<p>

"This fog's so thick, you can't see anything!" Sakura said in just more than a whisper. Naruto sat at the end of the boat, curled up and pouting. Naruto took a whiff of the air, Tazuna kept his head bowed as the man rowing said "Its not far now. Our destination is just ahead-the Land of Waves." he said in a rather calm voice. Naruto poked his head out to see if he could spot it. It was barely visible-but it was there. The bridge was wide and large, hoisted high above the water and seemed like it would stand for several hundred years… At least to Naruto it did. He broke the silence with a yell exclaiming how big and amazing it was. All he got was the man who owned to boat loudly whispering to be quiet. The reason was one Naruto had not yet figured out.

"I told you no noise! Why do you think we are traveling like this? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through this fog-so that they don't _see _us."

Naruto quickly place both of his hands over his mouth as if that would take away the exclaim he had just made. Kakashi suspicions about Tazuna were growing, he looked at Tazuna questionably , who just bowed his head as he was shamed by something.

"Mister Tazuna….Before we reach the peer, I want to ask you something." Tazuna kept his head bowed, and refused to look Kakashi in the eye. "The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we will have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." His voice was firm, as if anyone foolish enough to ignore this firm tone would face severe punishment.

Tazuna stayed silent for a while, his head stayed low. When he finally did speak it was sorrowful and shameful-yet at the same time a bit firm. As if he knew this moment would come. "I guess…I have not choice but to tell you..No, I want you to know the truth." He raised his head a little, "Like you said-this is beyond the scope of a C mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and Deadly shadow"

"Deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, though he was sure Tazuna meant it only metaphorically. "Who is it?"

"You know him, At least I'm sure you've heard his name before.." Tazuna paused, "He is one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping man named Gatto"

Kakashi knew that name-though the man was no ninja nor could he fight hardly at all. And what would a transport man like him want _anything_ to do with a bridge builder? "Gatto? Of Gatto Transport? He's a business leader, everyone _knows_ him." It without a doubt surprised Kakashi that Gatto wanted to have a bridge builder assassinated. Though Naruto did not understand what was going on or who Gatto was, he was very interested-probably because of Kakashi's reaction to hearing Gatto's name.

"Gatto" Tazuna contiued, "He is a very powerful tycoon from a very famous company, that's true.. But below that surface lays darkness, in that same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nation's, he sells drugs and contrabass and uses Gangs and Ninja. It was one year ago when Gatto set his sights on the land of waves, He came to our island and used his wealth to take total control of our transporting and shipping and anyone who stood in his way simply… disappeared." He wasn't hiding the anger in his voice and it was obvious that the business man Gatto was a vile one, but there was a tinge of something else on his voice-sorrow? Or aggravation? "In a islands nation a man who controls the sea controls everything! Finance, government-our very _lives! _But there is one thing he fears" His voice picked up determination -and a bit of confidence- "the Bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and will break his control!" He looked up at the masive bridge that was being built, his bridge. "_I_ am the bridge builder"

"So that's it.. Since you're in change of this bridge you're standing in this gangsters way." Sakura's comment came off a bit rude but she was thinking hard about this situation, though one could hardly tell.

"That means.. Those guys that we fought in the forest, they were working for Gatto.." Sasuke concluded-he was right too. Though Tazuna seemed to have explained everything, there was something still eating at Kakashi.

"I don't understand, if you _knew_ he was after you, if you _knew_ he would send Ninja after you then why did you hide that from us?"

Tazuna knew this question would be asked, and guiltily admitted his country's condition. "Because the land of Waves… Is a small and poverish nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for a B or A ranked mission, its to expensive." He started to wonder how he could keep the ninja by his side.. He suddenly had a plan-though his face was straight throughout it all, and the things he was about to say were true indeed. "If you end the mission, and drop me ashore-there will be no bridge. They'll assasinate me, before I even reach home.." Then he said in a rather sarcastic tone "Buutt, Don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet, little grandson would be upset, he'd cry 'granddad, I want my granddad'" he imamated a little boys voice for effect "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaf and denouncing you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow.." He's words started to take effect on the three genin that looked pitifully at Kakashi, whimpering. He continued "Ah well.. It's not your fault, forget it!"

Kakashi felt in a tight spot, he too, wanted to help Tazuna out-and seeing his students whimper like that grasped at the soft spot in his heart.. He gave in. "Well… I guess we have no other choice..We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Ooooh.. I'm very grateful!" He looked back as he couldn't conceal his grin any longer and gave the rower a peace sign, he grinned peevishly at the bridge-builder.

"I win!"

* * *

><p>Luckily they had managed to make it to shore with no one noticing them. The land of Waves was truly beautiful, houses stood above the water an planks and short bits of land, the water was calm the wave gently swaying and it sounded similar to the sea.. It was calming.<p>

When they reached the docks the man who owned to boat gave his good-byes and Tazuna gave his thanks and apologizes for endangering him. He turned on his motor and drove away.

"Ok, Take me home! And I mean get me there in one piece!" Tazuna seemed to be his old self again-that somehow reassured Kakashi that the old man wasn't all that bad. They headed off to where Tazuna said his home was, but he couldn't help but be a little worried-the next ninja Gatto would send would be without a doubt a Jonin, he sighed, though he was a jonin himself he couldn't help be feel fear for his students.

When Sasuke caught up to were Naruto was the poor blonde ninja couldn't help but feel jealous again, he wasn't about to let Sasuke get all the glory again! Not this time! This time he would show Sasuke up! He pictured the scene in his mind… After that he couldn't help but run forward and looked around, throwing Kunii at whatever made a noise. After a while he said it was nothing, that it was just a mouse. He was beginning to scare the others and Tazuna lost all faith in him that second.

"Everyone can see through your pathetic act! You're so embarrassing!"

Naruto! Those are Kunii Knives! They are very dangerous!"

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUBBY LITTLE DWARF!"

Naruto felt very upset, especially at Tazuna's comment about him being a dwarf.

The last time he threw a knife Kakashi also heard something-Sakura however, had had enough at that point. She walked over to him and promptly whacked him on the back of his head-while they were agrueing Kakashi stopped to go investigate where Naruto had threw it. It was a rabbit, Naruto felt horrible immediately, how could have done that to such a little rabbit! Something was weird about this rabbit however and at the time only Kakashi would have noticed it.

It was a snow rabbit-who's fur turns bright white only during the winter when it needed camouflage against predators.. During the spring and summer it was supposed to be a light brown-this one, however, stayed white. Which meant it was raised inside. Why? It certainly wasn't a fully tamed one… Was it raised by ninja? In order to use substitution Jutsu? He had his suspicions..

The man up hiding in the cover of the trees knew Kakashi like most did-no wonder the others failed at killing Tazuna.. He griped his sword tighter-ever so silent-when he would strike it would be quiet and quick. But Kakashi had heard him.

"Look out!"

A sword came spinning like a boomerang at them-they all managed to duck just barely in time. It dug into the side of a tree, the blade was thick and wide, as a man who had his face wrapped up in bandages jumped down onto the side of the blade. He had no shirt and his headband was still on his head-but he was without out a doubt a rouge- he had black and white arm warmers that covered his tanned skin. Kakashi knew the man by appearance only-Zabuza Momochi- He was listed in the bingo book. A rouge ninja from the village hidden in the Mist, Zabuza took a sarcastic tone when he said how he felt honored to be known as someone who was a famous as Kakashi.

Naruto wanted to fight but when he rushed forward-Kakashi stopped him..

Kakashi reach forward to where his headband rested over his eye-When Zabuza addressed him as 'Kakashi of the Sharrigan eye' Sasuke felt shocked and confused-Tazuna was curious and Sakura and Naruto were just lost.

"Everyone quick! Manji Formation, protect the bridge-builder!"

"huh?"

"Stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork-now is the time to show it." He started to lift the headband so it would be lined up with his forehead rather than over his eye like it normally was. What lay under was an eye with a red iris-and what seemed to be more than one pupil.

"Well, I get to see the Sharrigan in action… Its an honor.." Zabuza seemed to mean it this time.

"wha- Everyone keeps saying 'Sharrigan, Sharrigan' What is that?" Naruto felt annoyed that he didn't understand what was going on.

"Sharrigan… A rare power-it resides in the eyes." To everyones surprise it was Sasuke who was the one to answer Naruto's question. "It's a type of Doujutsu and the user can see and copy any form of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu… However there is a lot more to the Sharrigan than that.. A lot more." Sasuke seemed like he did not want to tell the others what more was to it.

"You got it right boy-but you only scratched the surface-the Sharrigan can analyze the opponents technique to the smallest detail." He said as a cold, thick mist started to engulf the area around them. "As for you jonin, here is the assassinate Mist, our orders were to eliminate you on sight. Your profile is in our bingo book-it called you 'the man who copied over 1,000 jutsu, Kakashi, the Copy Ninja!"

How could Naruto And Sakura conceal their joy when they found Kakashi was famous? Only Sasuke remained suspicious of the Sharrigan eye his sensei had. One of the facts he hid of the Sharrigan was that it only showed in a handful of the Uchiha Clan's eyes.. _His _clan. Could he be…?

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man. _Now_! But before Zabuza could move the Genin made the Manji formation as Kakashi Ordered them too.

"So..I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi?" He seemed rather content with that. He unstuck his sword and dashed over to the lake in what seemed like a nanosecond-not only was he fast, he was _standing _ontop of the water! Building up chakra- he vanished with a jutsu.

"Sensei!" Sakura sounded a bit worried-how could they fight an opponent they could not see?

"He'll come after me first" He said in a rather assuring tone.

"But.. Who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi..The Ex-Leader of the Mist Assassination group, he's a master at the silent killing technique."

"S-Silent?" How could Naruto not be worried?

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant-without sound or warning. Its so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened, The Sharrigan can not fully neutralize it-so don't let your guard down. "Well if we fail we only lose our lives" He said sarcastically, which frustrated Sakura more than anyone.

"How can you say that?!" But the mists grew to think for them to see their sensei and her frustration turned to fear.

"Eight points.." It was Zabuza's voice-but where was it coming from? It sounded like it was from all over, far away, and yet as if he were right there next to them. They all felt chills run down their spines, "larrax, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, Artery, Kidneys.. Heart. Now.. Which will be my attack point?" He sounded excited yet calm. As if he'd done this a thousand times-which he probably did. They felt horrified even Sasuke was at his breaking point, Kakashi used his Chakra to blow away the mist so the others could see him and he could see them, as well as to nullify Zabuza's jutsu.

Sasuke, who had never felt this kind of fear before, was panicking! If he dared move, dared breath Zabuza would attack with out a doubt.. It was unbearable, suffocating even. The clash of two jonin intent on attack-Cold sweat crept at his brow, he felt as if his life was being taken slowly away. He griped the kunai in his hand-He couldn't take it anymore, no, he would rather die! He heard his name being called out by his Sensei.

"Calm down! I'll protect you with my life. All of you!" Sasuke still felt unsure, but when his sensei looked back smiling "I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me." Sasuke started to regain himself, with his sensei's words he felt calmer, though he was still drenched in his cold sweat.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Once again Zabuza dashed in a matter of a second, he had his sword raised above him and lowered it to Tazuna's back-Panic seized them once again. "It's over…"

Kakashi only barely managed to get in-between the sword and his comrades, blocking the massive blade was much harder than it appeared to be. His next movement was just as fast and one would think it was Kakashi's first move-he jabbed a kunai into Zabuza's stomach, and left everyone in shock. Zabuza used a water clone to evade the attack Kakashi gave- When he tried to counter it, however, Zabuza also met his own jutsu, Even in the cover of the mist-Kakashi saw through Zabuza's jutsu and predicted his every move.

Kakashi Hateke-truly lived up to his name. This would be a harder fight than Zabuza predicted..

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well, well, well Well. Nice to see ya'll again-yes I have been gone forever you can now throw the eggs at me. *Hands each one of you an egg* <strong>

**T.T I intend to keep on this story as it is my motto to never abandon anything you start. So, I will never abandon this story! It is without a doubt my most famous and that makes me oh so happy :3 Well, I am actually managing my stories much better now that I have a schedule.. But I do want to finish the spin-off for Clan INFAMOUS I've started… **

**Oh By the way-Dragoon lovers, this is the arc were we will be seeing a couple of dragoon spirits in action. **

**Question one: No I will not keep Haku alive-as much as I want to it would mess up with the storyline to much and my brain would implode. Besides, he already plays a part in the later part of Naruto so we are aready going to see him again.**

**Question two. I am keeping Haku a boy..**

**Question three: I've answered this already, yes we will be seeing wingleys, in fact you already have! **

**Question four;I am not giving a list on who I'm giving the Dragoon Spirits too, that would be spoiling!**

**And would you guys-if you have not already, please take a look at my Legend of Dragoon 2 Fanfiction-it is an acceptance Bio story so if you have a character in mind just send 'em! :D**


End file.
